1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for cooling optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As for optical fibers, in particular optical fibers for transmitting highpower laser rays and the like, it is indispensable to cool the optical fibers in order to maintain the appointed functions and lengthen the span of life thereof. The conventional cooling mechanism of this type has the defects that it is complicated in structure, bulky and expensive.